theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberators-830A
(most members) * (numerous members) *Union City|primary_base_of_operations = |purpose = To serve and protect the Wyoming region|vehicles = Aircraft *1x ACS-1 Citadel - [[ULCS Golden Eagle | ULCS Golden Eagle]] *4x V-25 Valkyries Ground *5x ULC SUVs *4x ULC Juggernaut armored transports|primary_base_of_operationss = Atlantes Center Base, Union City, WY|status = Defunct (remaining assets absorbed into Liberators-830N)|leaders = *Lucius Mallory (formerly) *Tyler Cheng (formerly)|notable_former_members = *Myles Elkan *Tyler Cheng|First_appearance = The Phoenix Reborn, Pt. II|weaponry = *Smith and Wesson M&P sidearms *Remmington ACR rifles}}Liberators-830A was the first of the two Liberators chapters split from the Liberators-830 chapter in Union City, Wyoming. It was created to act as the primary Liberators chapter in the region, with the intent of fortifying the city from further metahuman terror attacks. It was supported by the lesser Liberators-830B until the ULC-CLAW War. It was the better equipped of the two divisions, possessing an ACS-1 Citadel and numerous latest model ULC SUVs. Its members were top graduates from the ULC Operations Academy. In 2029, it was revealed that a significant portion of its staff, both field team and support team, were members of the international terrorist and infiltration agency known as CLAW. Its leader, Tyler Cheng, was silenced and neutralized by Lucius Mallory, himself a CLAW agent, when he was found to be investigating unusual activities and was becoming dangerously close to the truth. The compromising of L-830A led directly to the ULC-CLAW War, in which half of the personnel stationed at Atlantes Center were lost during the CLAW takeover and hijacking attempt of the [[ULCS Golden Eagle|ULCS Golden Eagle]]. The remanants of L-830A were merged with L-830B to form a unified L-830N in the aftermath. History 830A was created in the aftermath of the 2029 Union City terror incident, as one of two chapters assigned to the city to increase security. From the beginning its leaders have had a strained relationship with each other as well as the agents under both chapters, who disliked each other greatly; the A team disliked the B team because of their perceived 'ragtagness' and the B team considered A team to be incredibly elitist and pompous. This team arrived sometime later in the night after Liberators-830B, their Citadel's arrival in Union City bringing copious amounts of celebration and media attention. After only a day being assigned to the city, the team was involved in a Delta-level incident which they handled successfully, much to the praise of the city's inhabitants. Project ECHO 2029 Union City CLAW terror attack Korean War Investigation into infiltration Hostile takeover Demise Organization Locations * Atlantes Center Base (formerly) Vehicles * 2 Juggernaut armored transports (formerly) * 6 ULC SUVs (formerly) * [[ULCS Golden Eagle|ULCS Golden Eagle]]'' ''(ACS-1 Citadel-class aerial battleship) (formerly) Notable former members * Tyler Cheng (captain) * Marcus Tristan (temporarily in early 2029) * Mary Apel * Zack Zorger * Lucio Hilst * Cristobal Gerry * Buford Rickels * Asa Nomoto * Devin Pappillion * Myles Elkan * Harley Lentner * Stevie VeikCategory:United Liberators Coalition Category:Liberator chapters